1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle including a leg shield provided forward of a seat on which an occupant is seated.
2. Description of Background Art
A saddle-ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle is known that includes a leg shield for covering the front sides of the feet of an occupant. A flow of air from a front side of a vehicle body is taken into a duct from an air guide port opened in a front surface of a front cover and injected from the duct to a side end of the leg shield. See, for example, JP-A No. 10-203454. By thus injecting the flow of air to the side end of the leg shield, it is possible to suppress entrainment of the flow of air to a side of the occupant, suppress a vacuum state in a foot space, and enhance a windshield effect on the occupant.
However, in the conventional structure, since a plurality of ducts is provided at an end of the leg shield, air is not guided to a lateral center side of the vehicle. Thus, there is a possibility of causing an insufficient prevention of the entrainment of the flow of air behind the leg shield.